Loki in My Dreams
by animefreak131
Summary: On an extremely boring day three girls find excitement when Loki pops in out of nowhere and so starts their fun adventure.


A/N: So recently I had this dream that was just one of the most strange things I had ever seen. So yeah this is inspired by a dream I had though it doesn't continue throughout the fic considering dreams are generally short. Im sure most will be able to tell what was influencing it at the time though. Now to start on this strange endeavor. One more thing no squirrels were harmed in the making of this fanfiction.

So enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs and my messed up head.

It was another boring day as usual. Outside it was over 100 degrees and everyone that happened to be in classroom 2B were trying to figure out if they should leave or not since the teacher was not there. All except a group of three female students who were gathered around the table looking at a gif playing out on an ipad. Becca, a close friend of the three girls in question, walked up behind them, her sleek black hair tied up in a high ponytail. "What are you hobo's doing?" She asked raising a single eyebrow.

"We are looking at Tumblr." Rachael replied. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. There was a sudden squeal that came from the direction of the other two girls.

"It's ok Katie. Just calm down." Jessica stated, her brown eyes glittered and her curly black hair bounced as she was holding back a squeal of her own.

"But, I can't help it!" the girl across from her said her blue eyes smiling as she tried to hide the blush that had reached her cheeks with the short bangs of her brown pixie cut hair.

"Yes you can!" Jessica declared, "just hold in your fangirl side."

"But, but…" Katie didn't stop staring at the screen of the ipad. Becca Looked at the group, slowly inching away, "I don't know you fools." she said with a grin.

"but you're our hobo buddy!" Katie stated with a grin, "Besides you have to see this!"

"Uhg! Fine you weaklings." Becca retorted. She leaned in to the see the screen and her eyebrows slowly raised, "What is this.." she began to ask eyes trained to the gif.

"It's… it's," Katie began.

"Snake hips!" Rachael and Jessica joined Katie as they practically shouted this.

Suddenly the Lights began to flicker. All the students looked around trying to figure out what the source was. The lights then went out leaving everyone in a thick anticipatory silence. Finally the lights switched back on. A sigh of relief filled the room till they looked to the front of the class. There, stood a man in armor with a flowing green cape and a gold horned helmet on his head. He smirked at the tiny class. "Well it is no army but I suppose it will have to do." He stated, unbeknownst to him that there were three girls trying not to swoon at that very moment. He looked around the tiny room a mischievous, calculating look in his eyes. "Mortals," he began, "You weak, pathetic insects." He paused for drama. "I am Lo…" Just then he was tackled to the ground.

"Loki!" Rachael yelled as she, Katie, and Jessica dog piled on him.

"Get of of me you mewling quim!" he yelled losing his composure as anger rushed through his veins.

"But we are your fans!" Jessica stated. Katie just hugged him as tight as she could, nuzzling into his hard toned chest. Loki looked at the three girls and odd expression on his face, then began to stand up, Katie still attached. He gently but firmly removed the girl from his person and cleared his throat preparing to start his introduction again.

"I am Loki!" he stated proudly despite the small embarrassment he endured from being tackled by three girls. "i have come to create an army so that I may rule this little realm of Midgard." He glanced down to see the three girls sitting at his feet. Their eyes eagerly watching him. He swallowed slightly unnerved by them but continued. "You will either join me willingly or you will be punished. Submission is the much easier route to take though." He looked around once again noticing for the first time no one in the room seemed to be frightened of him.

"I'm game." said one boy in the back.

"Yeah anything is better than being stuck here with nothing to do," another called. Loki's brows rose.

"Really? There is no opposition whatsoever?" his voice sounded incredulous.

"Will we end up hurting people?" The question came from Katie her eyes were big and round like a puppies.

"Well that is usually what happens when a war is started." Loki couldn't help but soften slightly at the innocent nature of the girl, but still held up his cold indifferent nature. Becca then walked up behind Katie and slapped her arm.

"Ow! That hurt!" Katie said rubbing her arm for effect though she was only joking.

"Don't try to convince him to stop! That is part of the fun." Becca gave an evil smile to her friend, "Did it leave a mark?" Katie rolled up her sleeve to look.

"Yup there is a red hand print." she sighed dramatically.

"Yes!" Becca pumped her fist into the air. "Thats the third one today." The class looked at the two girls strangely, except for Rachael and Jessica who were used to this behavior.

"Oh, alright." Katie conceded, "but if anyone gets hurt please let me take care of them." Loki just shook his head at the girl before trying to continue his speech when he noticed Jessica jumping up and down waving her hand wildly in the air.

"What do you want?!" He asked exasperated with being interrupted constantly.

"I was wondering if we could bring any weapon we wanted?" Jessica asked eyes wide and sparkling.

"whatever weapons you bring are fine." He said. As he finished Jessica pulled out her Finn hat placing it on her head and then pulled out a replica of his sword. Everyone just stared at her for a moment. Then a cheer rang out in the room as boys and girls pulled out nerf guns, water guns, and mine craft swords.

The class was quickly emptied as students went to go terrorize people around the school. There was yelling and shouting as students barged into classes recruiting more and more into the small army Loki started. The four girls hung back with Loki watching as the other returned with even more recruits ready to be done with school.

"So why aren't you ladies going?" Loki questioned.

Katie looked up shyly, "because I don't want to hurt people."

Next was Rachael, "Because I don't want to…" She began to whisper things under her breath. Loki looked at the girl but shrugged off the shiver he got. He didn't know why it occurred.

Jessica was jumping up and down again as she answered.

"I'm not just going to leave one of the characters that is so important in my life as a fangirl!" Finally all eyes moved to Becca, she gave a sinister smile. "I prefer to wait and bide my time before taking action." Everyone felt shivers run up and down their spines at the shortest of the group. Loki Shook off the feeling.

"Alright then, you will be coming with me to help pick out a base of operations." He began to walk away briskly, three of the four following behind him like puppies while the fourth seemed to disappear into the shadows.

As the day wore on no one had been able to find a good area to serve as a base. Loki kept silent and had a thoughtful look on his face. Rachael and Jessica had given up looking and were now calling out slug bugs while punching each other as hard as they could each time they saw one. Katie nervously looked up to the tall handsome man not wanting to interrupt his thoughts, but she knew she had to. She walked up to him slowly and stopped waiting to be acknowledged. He didn't even notice her. She cleared her throat next. Loki turned to her and smirked when he saw she was nervous.

"Well?" he asked in his smooth voice.

"Um," Katie began, "I know that no one has found a base yet for our HQ so I thought we could use the secret underground lab at my house." She mumble quietly. Rachael and Jessica both heard as well as Loki though and they gawked at their friend.

"You never told us you had an underground lab!" Jessica whined putting on a fake pout. Then Rachael ran up.

"Jabberwocky!" She screamed punching Katie hard on the shoulder.

"Ow! what was that for?" She began rubbing her arm.

"Oh we started calling the slugbugs jabberwockies." the blond replied

"Anyways on to the lab!" proclaimed Jessica and with that they led the very confused and amused Loki to Katie's house.

Meanwhile unbeknownst to the small group walking from the school Becca was listening to the report coming from her network of expert spies, the elder squirrels*.

"Soon my plan will be complete and I will be unstoppable! The world will belong to me!" The girl started to cackle evilly with the squirrels chattering along with her. "Silence you fools. Back to work!." And with that the squirrels went back to their previous duties.

Back at the house Katie led the group to her garage and pushed aside a few boxes to reveal a lever. Just as she was about to put her hand on it Jessica yelled out, "wait!"

"What's wrong now?" Katie asked while the two dags she owned whined and begged for attention at her feet.

"I just have somthing I want to say," Jess cleared her throat and pointed dramatically in the air, "Pull the lever Kronk!" With this Katie face palmed while rachael laughed until she was on the ground rolling. Loki stood there with a confused look on his face. He leaned over to Katie and whispered in her ear, "So what was that about?"

Katie not used to being in such close proximity to someone she liked turned as read as a tomato and began to stutter, "Um, well, that was, Uh..." and with that steam burst from her ears and she fell in a dead faint into Loki's arms eyes spiralling around. his eyebrows lifted into a shocked expression which he quickly schooled into a straight face though he felt a tug at his heart when the girl had fallen into his arms. Rachaels head popped out of nowhere before the two.

"Oh no! You killed my Jabberbabywocky! What have you done?" Rachael started panicking and running around in a small circle with her arms up in the air.

"Hold on Rachael lets go to the lab we can revive her there." With that said Jessica and Rachael hauled their friend up, pulled the lever and charged into the secret lab.

When they finally got down to the lab the two began mixing chemicals and setting up an area that was similar to the lad in Frankenstein. Their friend Katie in the meantime started coming to. She rubbed her eyes for a moment and then they opened wide at what she saw.

"You know you don't need to bring me back to life right?" She asked the two crazy girls with the chemicals.

"Aaawww. You just ruined our fun though." Rachael said a pair of cat ears laying flat on her head.

Loki sighed and picked Katie up off of the lab table causing her face to turn even more red than it had been. "All she needs to do is rest in a proper bed." He said making a small but comfy bed in the lab with his powers for her to rest on then set her gently down on it. An alarm began blaring suddenly causing the group to look around until a screen came on. What it showed was an army of squirrels marching to the house they were all at.

"To Battle!" Cried Jessica as all three girls raced to the front of the house. The girls stood side by side and said at the same time, "Go! Super dramatic transformation!" after yelling this all three went through a series of changes and by the end of the dramatic sequence had new outfits and weapons.

"Cool!" Katie exclaimed examining her new outfit. She was dressed in a blue scort a white polo and had twin katanas in her hands.

"I didn't know we could do that." Rachael said also taking in her new appearance. It was a orange corset with black pants. Her weapon was a yari.

"Come on lets go we are under attack!" she flew towards the enemy dressed in a deep purple dress with shorts on underneath swinging her nunchucks. The other two shot in after her using their weapons like experts though, they had never touched them before. They began to prevail until another wave of elder squirrels attacked and the girls were almost overcome. Until Loki stepped in he did not want to see the girls hurt at all he had come to consider them as more than mere servants though what he considered them he didn't know. The squirrels kept coming though.

"We need more help!" katie called as her opponent kicked her in the stomach.

"But who would be willing to help?" Jessica asked blocking a spear a squirrel threw at her.

"Maybe the Avengers?" Rachael asked hopefully. "But I think they are too far away!"

Thunk! Metal hitting bodies sounded and the girls looked over to see captain america fighting his way towards them.

"You ladies wouldn't need help by any chance would you?" He asked making eye contact with Rachael.

She almost swooned as she said, "S-sure we could use the help." Next there wa a crash as thor landed next to Jessica winking at her.

"Now why would a pretty young girl like you be caught up in a fight like this?" He asked.

Jessica just blushed and replied, "Well its not like I asked for it." The group of six fought valiantly against the onslaught of squirrels until all of them were finally defeated. They were all breathing heavily as they made their way to lair of the mastermind. They raced in to see a dejected becca sitting on an all black throne.

"How could you?" she declared, "My plan was perfect all I had to do was get the scepter and my dream to rule the world would have been fulfilled."

"Well for starters it might have helped if you hadn't used squirrels." Katie piped up studying her friends downcast form, "Besides if you were ruler of the world everyone would be afraid of you and you wouldn't have any friends."

Becca looked up, "Your right, though it was fun plotting the whole thing. Uhg, I guess I'll stop trying to take over the world." Loki thought about everything that Katie had said remembering how he had become distanced from his friends and family when he tried to be king.

"I suppose I'll try to start anew as well." He said looking at katie who once again blushed.

"Well now that this whole ordeal is over with who wants Mochi?" Jessica asked and everyone replied with "I do." So they headed out to go get mochi at the end of a very interesting day.

The End

A/N: so that the end of that I know it's a bit strange but I figured it would be good for some laughs anyways please enjoy and comment if you have constructive criticism. also anyone wondering about the elder squirrels it's an inside joke me and my friends have but they are just grey squirrels.


End file.
